A Storm that Match his Strength
by 10868letsgo
Summary: There was a great storm and many fear that the Gods are sending a message. A girl and her wolf came from the sky on that storming night and the sun rise up to sun for them. More like someone who is consider the favorite daughter of Thor himself. Sigurd who doesn't believe in love happens to fallen in love with her. the seer foretold that he will marry the daughter of a god king.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vikings and Thor.**

* * *

Prologue A storm is coming

* * *

There a great pouring storm at there in Kattegat of Norway. Ever since Ragnar Lodbrok had disappear no had heard nor see him since that failed invasion of Paris. The rain is pouring heavily on the ground with no restrict of hit's mud forming.

Yet the Gods seem to be crying or anger or perhaps both because of Ragnar.

It is quite a battle up there with Gods. They believe that Thor is fighting against the giants who wished to harm them.

Thunders and lightening are clashing each other. It felt has if there is some sort of warning. Or they have unexpected visitors from Asgard themselves.

Ivar stood awake that night. He got up and crawls to see what is going on outside of his home. It seems he wasn't the only one.

Floki was carving a wood for Thor himself. He finished plenty of other Gods and goddess as well until he notice tears coming from Thor's wooden eyes. Floki saw it. And gasp in shocked and wondering, "Why is my Lord Thor crying?"

Another bolt of thunder lighten up again as Floki looked outside.

Ubbe stood and saw quite a mess outside. Winds are blowing and trees tearing it apart.

Sigurd and Hvitserk saw this and felt drops coming down on their faces and judging by the roof above them it would appear that the rain is heavy that it managed to drops inside of their home.

Aslaug had awoken up and can't shake this feeling that something is coming. She wonders did the Gods are battling up there and trying to protect them from something.

That's when she saw it!

She screamed loudly enough that her sons came bursting in her room to check that she is ok. They all watch as a bright light fallen down that shook the ground at that big thump!

Like a falling star had bust from the skies had crash landed on the mountains. The Ragnar family saw it and couldn't help themselves. What did they send?

And just like that the storm has stopped in an instance. The sun is rising up for them. Did they stay up all night for it?

Slowly, one by one the people in Kattegat step out of their homes and saw everything. It was completely a mess. Tree branches are spread around and few houses roofs are in need of fixing it up. Trees had fallen down and the ground is in few poodle holes buried deep.

"Wow. What a storm!" Hvitserk was astounds at this sight of their home.

"Something came from the sky!" Floki shouted which caused the people commotions and murmurs. Many had fear, worried and curiosity!

Aslaug calmed the people, "Calm, yourselves! Floki would you take few men with you and investigate where did that falling star landed."

"Aye, my queen."

Ubbe and his brothers wanted to go as well. Aslaug didn't want to take that chance, but she knew that it's in their blood to have adventure and explore.

All of Ragnar sons went along with Floki with few shieldmaiden and Viking men trailed after Floki to see where did this fallen star landed.

"I found something!" one of the shieldmaiden called out.

Ivar was the closet as others are running towards one of their won. Deep in the woods that is where the star has fallen.

It landed straight down to the woods where Athelstan body is rested.

There was a girl. A girl that is coat in blood like she just had her battle.

She has long beautiful blonde hair like the sun and pearl like skin. She is wearing a metal breast armor cover one of her breast and blue dress and arm bracelets. Beside is a very, very big wolf that is wearing a saddle like. It's like 6 feet tall that is almost size as a horse to ride on it. They look like they are alive. On her hand that is still in tight grip is her father's gift to her called Stormbreaker.

And even now she slumbers very deeply, but waits until she wakes up when they bring her to Kattegat.

* * *

**She is wearing the one from Thor 2 Dark world the one jane foster is wearing at Asgard that looks like 8dffe62a350bd01c412b2a290e3e92dc**

**Her wolf look like european_timber_by_khevyel-d39aexl.**

**Thorfrithr "Black hand" Thorsdóttir look like2ef84c47384a4194886d5a0efa956a0e.**

**Thorfrithr meaning "beautiful Thor" or "peace of Thor."**

**Her black hand on the right hand looks exactly like Bfjsv4_CAAAFhih.**

**Also, Stormbreaker is from Thor's weapon from the movie Avengers Infinity war.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vikings and Thor.**

* * *

Chapter 1 She is the Storm

* * *

_The armies of Asgard are fighting their greatest enemies; Hel and Laufey are working together and her army of dead and his frost giants. She is trying to wipe them out! And she is trying to take over Asgard. Laufey are in it to kill Odin and take the casket._

"_They've broke in through the front lines!" Balder shouted his father Odin as his strike down his enemy behind Odin._

"_I've lost contact with the capital!" Sif shouted as she deflated by the enemy attacking her. Fandral punch the soldier in the face and ducked the swinging sword and cut his enemy lower half waist._

"_There's too many of them!" An Asgardian solider reported to Odin. _

"_Strike back! Finish them!" Thor raised his hammer and thunder formed in it and bashed to the ground creating earth shattering collapsing half of the enemy lines._

_The Asgardian are trying to push them back, but they are overlapping and too many of them coming to their home._

"_Where is_ _Black hand?" Loki has shouted as Loki threw his knives and stabbing the enemy trying to grab him by the back._

_Odin heard and faint his smile as he knew she is coming._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLL!_

_Up came the shieldmaiden riding her wolf. Her hair is like the sun and her eyes are like water as expected from Thor daughter. "Faster, Fenrir! Go!" She jumped off her loyal friend and slashed them with her Stormbreaker. The wolf, Fenrir pounced and rips his prey in half with a snarl!_

"_Sorry, I'm late." She said to her family as she ducked from the upcoming enemy and stroked his stomach with a thriller mashed slashed._

"_Hit a little traffic." She joke as Loki smirked. They went back to back as they attack undead together._

"_Incoming!" All together shouted by Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. Frosts giants broken their gates and they are bringing winter that frozen nearly everything within their path. The frost giants are riding snow bears. It roars and rips their soldiers and tears them apart!_

"_Asgardian! Fall back! Go back to the tower." Odin commanded everyone. Thor and others are running to the tower._ _Thorfrithr whistled for Fenrir and he had come running back her as she jumped on the saddle and reach to take her uncle's hand. He grabs hers and they ride together. He is huge as expected from the son of Loki and giantess Angrboða. Loki will be forever grateful to his niece for convincing Odin into sparing his son not to be chain and challenges his son to be his rider which had taken 300 years as mountain shook and earthquakes had lasted. She won the challenge. She defeated Fenrir, but because his old body is damaged. She grabbed his soul and placed him into a new body his once beautiful black fur had turned in black, red and white, but one thing never changes is his father's green eyes._

"_Father, grandfather!" She shouted as they came upon the tower._

"_After them!" Laufey ordered._

_The whole army are shooting, attacking and killing anything that stood in their path._

_Hela raised her hand to signal her shooters, "Destroy the launch pad. Let none escape!" The shooters blasted the towers and explosion are crumbing the building. It won't hold them much longer. Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki knew that Asgard is lost that is why they must refuge into the stars. Odin has to make the announcement._

"_My people, children of Asgard!_ _Our home has fallen. Get to the escape pods!" Many followed his command despite few hesitate, but there is no choice. They need to survive._

"_Father…" Thor wished to argue._

"_There are other allies in the nine realms scattered across the galaxy. We must reach them, if we hope to survive." Frigga told her son._

_Thorfrithr is much like her father, "Nana!_ _This is our home; we have to fight for it." She doesn't want to give up their home. Fenrir growls which many look at the monstrous beast, Fenrir is snarling at the enemies are coming at their doors._

_They are banging at it! Odin looked at his granddaughter how she reminded him so much of his mother full of courage and strength within her._

"_We will fight on, but we must find refuge first. I've found a planet that's well hidden." Odin showed the blue starry spectacles that is forming Midgard._

"_Midgard. You will travel there and establish a base for us. Once we've gathered the others, we'll join you. You must protect the Midgard and its people. If the Hel and Laufey find it, then our people are truly finished. Now go!"_

_Fenrir walked up to her and whines._

_Thor hugged his daughter and kissed firmly on top of her head._

"_We see each other soon. I promise."_

_Loki told her, "Little bird, you are a strong woman, never forget where you come from." He hugged her._

_She smiled, "Thank you, Uncle."_

_Loki nodded, "Now Go!"_

_Loki conjured his magic and Thor readies his hammer to face off their enemies. Hopefully, fate is kind to Thor daughter._

"_Good luck, Thorfrithr! We'll buy you some time."_

_The escaped pod had blasted off as Fenrir went smaller form and she felt something is wrong. She went to look what is happening. Thorfirthr had screamed and banging the windows as she saw the enemies came at her father and uncle are facing Hel and Laufey. The tower falling and she saw no one could have survived that._

_Her heart is breaking._

_Her home gone._

_She shuddered her breathe as she cuddled with Fenrir. He whines and licked away her tears._

_She needs to do this mission! For her family and for Asgard!_

* * *

Bright light shine on the face of the beautiful women, laying on the bed they place on her. Her armor is removed and cleaned off and the slaves placed her with sleeping dress. The stormbreaker was difficult to remove and refused to unwrap her fingers. She was until the cleaned her up and laid her bed the hand unhinged her gripped on her and BANG!

The wood splinter crisscross for carrying such a heavy that it sliced like. Many tried to remove it, but Ubbe claimed that it felt heavy like it was a boat or mountains.

So, they have no choice, but leave it like that.

The wolf well, Floki seemed to be muttering of how curious creature it is. It would snarl and growl when they tried to go near until Sigurd came forward and looked straight into his eyes. Fenrir titled his head in confusion. He took a long whiff of his scent and saw his snake eye like. He wonders if this was his brother's offspring or so. His eyes look similar to Jörmungandr. Like all Loki's children they all inherited his beautiful green eyes that seemed twinkle with mischief.

Fenrir let him carrying her on his saddle. He followed them into his village. Fenrir is cut and he let this Floki bandaged him and clean.

Floki looked at Fenrir with caution and admire.

"Why are you staring at that animal?" he turned and saw his favorite student, Ivar who is crawling and sat next to him.

"That beast is almost the size how Fenrir would have been. He looked at me with such intelligence. He dutifully stands by that girl side."

Ivar looked at that beast and wonders how can a beautiful shieldmaiden manage to tamed that wolf. She is most beautiful, almost divine and graces that Largertha, Margrethe and Aslaug could never match to her.

"Also, last night…" Floki paused as the wolf stared at him, "I was carving up a wooden statue for Thor and tears came from his eyes directly from there."

Ivar paused and looked at him surprised. Could she really be from Asgard home of the Gods?

"No doubt in my mind, she is somehow connecting with Thor, but what exactly did she do to make him sad? I don't know."

Floki and Ivar stared and the wolf it back at them. It huffs at them and lay his head down to his paws. Floki just giggles and looked back at Ragnar home where the girl sleeps.

"Hmmm I wonder?" Floki mused himself.

Inside the bedroom, Sigurd sat in the chair and looked at her. He has never seen her before, he gave the armor to check with the blacksmith, but he just said, "I have no idea what kind of metal is this, but no scratch or dent can make such beauty of it."

Sigurd is suspicious and who could blame him. She could have been a message of their missing father or a rival of some other earls who wanted war on them.

He could wait but for how long?

He didn't notice that her finger is twitching, she is wakening up.

* * *

**Well, what you think? That first scene came and lines came from Bumblebee Movie (Transformers). Give me reviews and pm me how to get Sigurd to feel about her. Okay, I will leave it up to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_A myth is a way of making sense in a senseless world. Myths are narrative patterns that give significance to our existence."- Rollo May_

* * *

**I don't own Thor and Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 2 A rude wakeup call

Thorfrithr eyes opened in a flash and thrashed her arms around that made her burst up to sit up. She gasped loudly and looked frantically around this unknown place.

Where am I?

That was she first thought.

She looked around and saw her weapon laying there by her bed side. She reaches to grab it, but paused when she heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

Thorfrithr finally noticed that there is someone in this room.

Sigurd woken up when she burst out of the bed and saw her fear in eyes, "I ask you again, who are you?"

Like a speed of wind, Thorfrithr surprised Sigurd by gripped his neck with such strength lifted him up against the wall.

"What realm am I in?" She snarled like a wolf that is ready to bite him off of his neck. Sigurd coked his coughs, but answered, "You're in Kattegat of Norway."

"What realm am I in?!"

The door burst opened! There came Sigurd's two brothers and few warriors entered.

She lifted her weapon and pointed at them in ready to fight.

"Who's first?"

Outside of the door:

The door is splintered opened by men flying threw them.

"Agh!"

The warriors groaned and wince from their aching bones that is either from being thrown to the door or their landing positions.

Sigurd grabs his axe and fought her. He tried to slash her from left to right, but she kept dogging him without breaking a sweat. Loki often said that her feet was like a feather and lighter than the winds. She slowly realized that they are humans. Mortals.

In other words, she is Midgard!?

Thorfrithr dodged from his overhead strike. She gently as she can to hit his stomach with the hilt of her weapon. Sigurd groaned and rolled to the floor, but quickly kneeled and looked at her with…Awe?

Thorfrithr shake her head until Sigurd older brother came to his defense and clashed his weapon with hers. She easily slapped his weapon off of his hands. But Ubbe doesn't give up that easily. He charged at her and body clamped together. Ubbe tried to hold her in his tight arms around her, but she pushed him back with her own back into the wall.

BAM! Ubbe back sprained a little and groaned fell out of his mouth. Ubbe didn't lessen his hold on her and made his arm tighten as hard as he can.

Thorfrithr grunted and screamed in frustrations to get off of her. She doesn't want to hurt Midgardians. As they are more fragile and weaker than she is.

"STOP!"

Everything stopped over the command. They all turned to the source of the voice. It's the Seer. He is the Oracle of Kattegat.

He looked happy as he walked steadily towards her.

"Prince Ubbe, unhand the royal princess of Asgard." He waved Ubbe to signal that he needs to let go of her.

Ubbe looked confuses and was about to refuse until….

"UGTH!"

Thorfrithr used her elbows to hit his stomach. Ubbe held his stomach around as he bends his knee to the floor.

"I, welcome you, Princess Thorfrithr "Blackhand" Thorsdóttir of Asgard." The seer bowed before her.

"Njord," Thorfrithr whispers his true name as she is surprised that he was here this entire time.

"I believed that you have something important," The seer smiled creepily at her.

"It is not a war is it?"

Thorfrithr looked at him straight in the eyes or face. "No, it's not. This is not war. It's humans and Asgardians extinction."

* * *

**I know it's short, but here it is. So, give me your reviews and comments.**


End file.
